


Звезда

by Vevry



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry
Summary: Рин падала на её лужайку, переливаясь всеми оттенками оранжевого. Маки точно знала, что это именно Рин. Она чувствовала это своим сердцем.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki





	Звезда

**Author's Note:**

> AU в которой Рин - звезда, а Маки - обычная девушка.

Однажды жила в Токио маленькая девочка Маки Нишикино. Она так сильно любила звезды, что каждую ночь разговаривала с ними, пела им песни и играла на фортепиано. Когда ей исполнилось семь лет, на рождество Санта Клаус подарил ей телескоп, и ещё больше полюбила Маки звезды. Она рассматривала созвездия с отцом, и думала, какие же звезды красивые! Тогда её мать поведала ей тайну – на самом деле у каждого человека есть своя звезда. Эта звезда присматривает за тобой и не дает ничему плохому случиться. Она, как верный друг и спутник, смотрит с неба и дарит человеку свой свет.

Следующей ночью родители показали Маки её звезду – маленькую и тусклую. Она горела слабым белым светом, и Маки даже в телескоп не могла её толком разглядеть.

\- Почему моя звездочка такая тусклая? – спросила Маки своих родителей.

\- Ей грустно и одиноко одной на небе, - покачала головой её мать.

Маки тоже стало грустно. Она и сама чувствовала себя одинокой, потому что никто из одноклассниц не хотел с ней дружить. Тогда она решила стать подругой для звездочки! И придумала ей имя – Рин.

Маки рассказывала Рин как провела день, читала ей на ночь сказки и пела песни, которые сочиняла сама. С каждым днем звездочка сияла все ярче. Теперь она горела не тусклым белым светом, но ярким оранжевым.

Прошло несколько лет, а Маки все также дружила со звездой. Главным её желанием стало когда-нибудь встретиться с подругой. На рождество она просила Санту подарить ей хотя бы один день с Рин, но никогда её желание не исполнялось. Маки все равно каждый год загадывала одно и то же желание. Она верила, что однажды оно исполнится.

И вот в пятнадцатый сочельник её желание сбылось.

Рин падала на её лужайку, переливаясь всеми оттенками оранжевого. Маки точно знала, что это именно Рин. Она чувствовала это своим сердцем.

Когда Рин наконец-то приземлилась, Маки тут же бросилась к ней. Она испугалась, что звездочка может разбиться насмерть, упав с такой высоты. Но с ней все было в порядке. Только пар расходился во все стороны, будто из-под земли вырвался горячий источник. Рин кинулась на Маки и крепко сжала её в своих теплых объятьях.

\- Маки-чан, моя дорогая подруга, я так долго ждала этого дня! – и звездочка обняла её крепче.

Маки была несказанно рада! Сердце её так и прыгало в груди. Они наконец-то встретились.

Рин выглядела как обычная девушка. Разве что глаза у неё были яркого желтого цвета. И странный наряд со звездной накидкой. Внутренняя сторона плаща вся светилась и искрилась различными созвездиями. Словно это был портал в другое измерение. Портал прямо в звездное небо.

Маки хотела показать Рин все, а Рин хотела увидеть и потрогать это все. Но первым делом Маки решила сыграть звездочке на фортепиано. Мелодия струилась из-под пальцев, и Рин слушала её с замиранием сердца. Это было совсем не так, как когда она слушала игру подруги высоко на небе. Теперь музыка играла громче ярче звонче. И Маки была рядом. Так близко, что можно было чувствовать её тепло. Её глаза сверкали, словно маленькие звездочки, пока она играла.

\- Это было так чудесно, Маки-чан, - Рин бросилась к Маки, как только та отняла руки от музыкального инструмента. От такого напора девушка покраснела. Рин вся сияла магическим белым светом. Он исходил прямо от её сердца, и Маки стало необычайно тепло.

\- П-просто обычная песня! – оправдывалась не понятно за что Маки. В глубине души она радовалась, что Рин понравилась её игра. Вот только обычно её хвалили взрослые. Никто из ровесниц и не знал, что Маки умеет играть.

Рин ещё очень долго хвалила Маки, а когда слова закончились, она пустила в ход объятья. Когда Маки наконец-то удалось из них вырваться, звездочка тут же ринулась на улицу. Неудивительно, ведь она столько раз слушала рассказы о чудесном мире под звездным небом.

Сверху Токио казался маленькой точкой, но сейчас Рин могла лично убедиться, насколько он огромен. Город сиял рождественскими огнями, повсюду сновали люди, они выбирали подарки близким, а дети бегали друг за другом на многочисленных площадках.

Они шли бесцельно, куда глядели глаза. Звездочка тянула за собой Маки в различные переулки, и гонялась за бездомными кошками, которых всю жизнь мечтала погладить. Потом Маки отвела Рин на главную площадь, где стояла гигантская ёлка. На ней висели мишура и гирлянды, а на макушке красовалась пластмассовая звезда.

\- О нет, Маки-чан! Неужели они поймали эту звезду только чтобы сделать из неё украшение? – возмущалась Рин.

\- Нет, это не настоящая звезда. Она игрушечная, - отвечала Маки, и Рин только подозрительно глядела на ёлку.

На площади было много народу. Все толпились, и приходилось жаться друг к другу. Маки взяла Рин за руку. Будет плохо, если она вдруг потеряется в толпе. Рин была не против. Она только больше заулыбалась, и в глазах у неё появился радостный блеск.

Наконец солнце начало садиться. Людей на площади только прибавилось. И неудивительно! Теперь все сверкало яркими разноцветными огоньками. Искрились и вывески, и фонари, и деревья! Рин будто тоже искрилась. Всё вокруг сияло волшебством Рождества.

А потом пошел снег! Как будто без этого день не был полон чудес. Белые хлопья снега кружились в воздухе, а потом падали на землю. Дети радостно забегали вокруг, они пытались ловить снежинки ртом. Рин тоже пыталась поймать снежинки, но все они таяли, даже не долетев до неё. Все-таки она была звездой. Невероятно теплой и красивой звездой.

Когда солнце совсем скрылось, Маки решила идти домой. Рин довольно шагала рядом, а Маки рассказывала какую-то забавную историю из жизни. Чем дальше они были от площади, тем меньше было людей. И вот они остались только в окружении ярких огоньков фонарей. Тогда Рин внезапно остановилась. Она удивленно смотрела на свою руку. Маленькие желтые точки поднимались все выше и выше к небу.

Рин распадалась на сотни и сотни частиц.

\- …Рин, - Маки запнулась, ей было страшно.

\- Всё хорошо, Маки-чан, - лицо Рин озарилось улыбкой. Теперь она светилась вся, словно изнутри. Словно она умирала.

Маки знала, что звезды, как и люди, умирают. Схлопываются или остывают навсегда, постепенно превращаясь в пыль. Маки не хотела, чтобы Рин умирала. Хотя бы не сейчас, хотя бы ещё немного.

_“- Звезды живут дольше людей, - говорила ей когда-то мать. – Но если они станут людьми…”_

\- У них будет всего день, - закончила Маки мысль. Она касалась растворяющихся в воздухе рук. Рин безмятежно смотрела на её слезы. Казалось, её совсем не пугает смерть.

\- Не плачь, Маки-чан. В конце концов, моё главное желание исполнилось. Я повстречалась с тобой.

Рин тоже плакала и слезы её превращалась в такие же ярко желтые точки. Они кружились вокруг и медленно, не спеша, поднимались к небу. А потом и сама Рин начала медленно подниматься. Маки подбежала к ней и схватила за руки. Она прижала Рин к себе, но звездочку все равно тянуло вверх волшебной силой.

\- Спасибо тебе большое, Маки-чан.

\- Не уходи! – кричала Маки, но ничего поделать не могла.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказала Рин. Она смотрела прямо в глаза Маки. Они ещё блестели, может от слез, может от звездной пыли.

\- И я тебя, - ответила Маки, задыхаясь слезами.

Маки притянула её лицо к себе и поцеловала. Она ещё ни с кем и никогда не целовалась, но сейчас это казалось ей самым разумным решением. Губы у Рин были горячими и сладкими. Они словно пылали огнем, но совсем не обжигали, только согревали. Тепло разливалось по всему телу, несмотря на холодную декабрьскую погоду. Желтые точки-огоньки кружили теперь и вокруг Маки.

Рин тянуло вверх все сильнее. Маки приходилось подниматься на носочки, но она все равно не хотела её отпускать, не хотела отрываться от горячих губ. Но Рин поднималась выше и выше и, в конце концов, пришлось её отпустить.

Маки понимала – это конец. Они больше никогда не встретятся, никогда снова не подержатся за руки на площади, никогда Маки не почувствует её тепла на губах.

Но тут в небесах зазвенели бубенцы.

Это была оленья упряжка! Она кружила по небу, а затем громадная рука в красной шубе подхватила Рин и усадила в сани. Это был Санта Клаус! Маки была уверена в этом. Кроме него никто не мог ездить на таких санях.

Упряжка сделала ещё пару кругов в воздухе и начала снижаться. Через пару секунд она была уже у ног Маки. В санях сидели Санта и Рин. Вокруг звездочки уже не кружились огоньки, она больше не умирала. Маки тут же бросилась к ней. Ей не хотелось так неучтиво вести себя перед Сантой, но она была так рада, что не могла сдержать эмоций.

\- Хо-хо-хо, - засмеялся Санта. Он выглядел точно так, как представляла Маки. Добродушный дедушка с густой седой бородой. Санта ласково провел рукой по голове Рин. – Не волнуйся, маленькая звездочка. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Рин удивленно хлопала глазами. Она слегка отстранилась от Маки и склонила голову в знак благодарности.

\- Но почему? – спросила Рин. – Почему вы спасли меня?

\- Потому что в рождество не должны разбиваться сердца, хо-хо-хо! – и он снова залился смехом.

Санта помог девушкам выбраться из саней, помахал им на прощанье, и отправился в путь. В рождество у Санты всегда много дел.

Маки и Рин стояли рядом. Они обе были шокированы. За день случилось так много чудес, но последнее было самым чудесным из всех. Кто бы мог подумать, что сам Санта примчится к ним на помощь?

Рин взяла Маки за руку.

\- Я здесь, - сказала она, будто спрашивая. Рука у неё была все такая же теплая и горячая. Живая.

\- Да, - ответила Маки. Она улыбнулась звездочке. Теперь Рин никогда не будет одна, Маки не позволит этому случиться.

Она осторожно наклонилась к Рин, и снова поцеловала. Мягко и нежно.

Легко.

_Однажды высоко на небе жила звезда Рин Хошизора. Она так сильно любила наблюдать за людьми, что каждую ночь рассматривала как они живут, что делают и для чего. И тогда она заметила маленькую девочку. Она пела звездам, разговаривала с ними и даже играла на фортепиано. Рин она очень понравилась, и каким-то волшебным образом они стали подругами. Всё, о чем мечтала Рин – встретиться с ней. Хотя бы раз. Но когда она все же увидела её, смогла её обнять, возвращаться назад больше не хотелось. Рин отчаянно хотела остаться с ней рядом. Навсегда._

_И её желание было услышано._

_\- Я люблю тебя._

**Author's Note:**

> Вот тут эстетика по ним - https://twitter.com/_vevry/status/1278696110471643136?s=20. Люблю их очень.


End file.
